


Gold Without the Blue

by sinkburrito



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Gen, can be read as slash or not, the forehead kiss™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkburrito/pseuds/sinkburrito
Summary: The two of them are like one, blueandgold. He can't lose Ted. He can't.





	Gold Without the Blue

Blue, and Gold. 

 

That’s who they were. 

 

The blue and the gold. Ted and Booster. Blueandgold.

 

Booster didn’t know how to be just the Gold without the Blue. 

 

Blue was a part of him just as the gold was.    
  


Blue ( _ summer days, nights at the apartment, the books on Ted’s desk, the comfort of sharing the couch with his best friend, Ted’s shirts on the chairs, Ted’s suit, smelling of sweat and dust, Ted’s smile, Ted, Ted, Ted-) _

 

And Gold ( _ the exhilaration right after a fight, inside jokes shared between the two of them, the giddiness of a shared prank, the way Ted made him feel important, the way they just fit together, Ted’s hand warm in his, Ted, Ted, Ted, TED-) _

 

Blueandgold were all Booster knew. He couldn’t lose it ( _ him  _ ). 

 

The two of them, together. He couldn’t imagine anything less. Because they were the blueandgold. 

 

And they were the red, red blood, sticky all over Ted’s costume. The dull yellow of his shattered goggles. The fading colors of the gentle kiss pressed to Ted’s forehead. The oaky brown of his casket. The stone grey of the stone reading,  _ RIP Ted Kord _ , 

 

And Booster sat there in front of the headstone, knowing that the Blue was buried beneath him. The salty tears running down his face splashed onto the ground and his fists curled into the grass. He was all but dead- they had killed half his heart. 

 

And what was the Gold without the Blue? 

**Author's Note:**

> hey im new to boostle but i found that page where booster kisses teds forehead goodbye and !!!! it made me so fuckin emotional!!!! anyways heres this


End file.
